


Grief in the Dark

by Rainbownomja



Series: Writers Month 2019 Prompts [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Crowley's eyes, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Grief/Mourning, Hellfire, Holy Water, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinda, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Punishment, The Swap Never Happened, Wing removal, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbownomja/pseuds/Rainbownomja
Summary: Crowley's punishment for stopping the apocalypse is different than what anyone would have expected.





	Grief in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Writers Month Prompt: Dark AU
> 
> I decided to take this one literally, because the other options were the Reversal AU which is great, but I wondered what a dark world would be like for our boys. Could've ben the apocalypse, could be unconventional punishments. Whether or not my choice makes sense is up to you!

The day that Crowley returned from Hell was not a good one. His eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses but something was different. Where Aziraphale no longer had his wings, he was largely the same in disposition. They were both meeker, pain quieting their usually fast tongues. But Crowley was also wobbling, running into shelves and doors in ways he’d never done before. 

“My dear boy are you quite sure you’re alright?” Aziraphale asked, after a slew of books clattered to the floor. 

“Tickety boo” The demon hissed, sarcasm dripping from every letter of his words. Aziraphale could be oblivious on many occasions, but today was not one of them. 

“Crowley?” He murmured. His tone was too sweet to maintain a cold exterior towards. Crowley elected not to speak at all. “Dear, look at me.” 

He thought he had been. He turned towards where he thought the sound might have been coming towards, but it appeared he was wrong. His body could feel the worry radiating off of his angel. The flinch was involuntary but to be fair, he didn’t hear Aziraphale coming up to him. In fact he had little knowledge that his glasses were removed save for the lack of pinch on his nose. 

Aziraphale swallowed a gasp. Gentle fingers brushed over Crowley’s eyes, which were puffy and red. They looked burned shut, but Aziraphale could see the splatter pattern of holy water dancing along his skin. His mind was whirling, trying to understand why this was deemed the worst possible torture. Crowley hated his eyes to begin with. 

“ S’alright Angel. Not the worst that could’ve happened.” He muttered. Aziraphale couldn’t believe him, it wasn’t in his blood to take the statement at face value. 

With a little thought, he could latch onto so many things that Crowley’d mention in passing that Aziraphale would never have noticed. How his own smile apparently radiated, the twinkle of certain stars, subtle colors on tree leaves, and elegant hand lettering on old books. One of his favorite pastimes was staring at Aziraphale (not that the angel would ever acknowledge it). But much like Aziraphale’s wings which were burned away feather by feather, Crowley’s eyes would never come back. No matter what miracles they tried to perform. 

“It’s still a loss darling” Aziraphale returned Crowley’s sunglasses, gently stroking the side of his face. When they embraced Crowley felt along Aziraphale’s back for what he knew wasn’t there. Somehow they both knew what each others loss meant. Their comfort came in practiced movements and calibrated pressure. Aziraphale needed a good squeeze, Crowley needed the gentleness. 

Like all things, they knew it would only take time to get used to the changes. Time they had all of in the world. But for now, they needed to grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoy my work please leave me a comment and kudos, I love hearing from you! 
> 
> Want to stay up to date with my work? Follow me on Tumblr @AvalonPendragonWrites
> 
> See you tomorrow!


End file.
